


Quirks We Come With

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybernetics, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: We met in a café. It was odd, awkward and maybe a little cringeworthy. Who would have thought that taking a security job for a robotics company would be the best decision of my life? Cause I sure didn't.





	Quirks We Come With

A deep breathe. An exhale. I steady the minor shaking in my hands as I adjust ever so slightly to the left. One second. Two seconds. 

**BANG**

 

**Ker-CHUNK**

 

A rifle crank is pulled back, ejecting the spent shell. I can smell the smoke drifting from the steel casing. It smells amazing. Like burnt steel and gunpowder. I give a wicked grin before even looking up at the target I _know_ I hit perfectly.

 

**Ker-CHUNK**

 

Loading the rack back in place again, I load another round into my rifle before taking aim a second time. The rifle takes less time to aim. It was already lined up after all.

 

**BANG**

 

**Ker-CHUNK**

 

I slide the rack back, leaving it there as the round ejects from the chamber into the grass.

 

"Well Ben? How am I doing?"

 

I look up to my right, seeing an old man with a set of binoculars, grey hair covered in a rain hat as he observed the targets further down the range. Ben was in charge of the firing range and I wouldn't have anyone else be my spotter. Even if I didn't really need one. I still appreciated the company.

 

"Well, it's two perfect shots from what I can tell. One in center mass and the other between the eyes. Though how you can see that in the rain from two miles out I'll never know."

 

I grab the two spent shells out of the grass, hefting my rifle up as I stand, a big grin on my face.

 

"Practice makes perfect Ben. You and I both know that."

 

Ben pockets his binoculars before pulling his raincoat tighter around his shoulders and stepping out from underneath our wooden shooting booth.

 

"Whatever you say Lizzie."

 

As Ben walks away, I relax underneath the wooden roof of the Shooting Booth, thankfully safe from the rain. I've always found the open booths so relaxing. Hell, I think the entire firing range is pretty nice. No-one really comes around the old place anymore, making it the perfect place for me to work off some steam or just have some fun shooting targets. Grinning to myself, I follow Ben out into the rain, towards the main building. I was eager to put my rifle away and complete my semi daily routine. And when I was all done, a seat at Shake awaits me! Besides, who didn't love to finish off their day with a milkshake?

 

The next several minutes are awfully familiar to me. Entering the drab grey building, going into the back room to put everything away. Normal stuff. Ben lets me enter pretty much anywhere in the building at this point. His excuse being that I may as well work here anyway. Cleaning the gun is a menial task. Stripping it, swabbing out the individual parts, running them all under a cleaning solution, then putting it all back together. I place the spent shells in the waste bin to get used later before taking a quick bathroom break.

 

The bathroom was small. Just a single toilet with a sink. Grey, just like the rest of the building. I finish up my business before washing my hands and splashing some water on my face. I observe my self in the mirror.

 

Sharp blue eyes framed by spiky blonde locks. Pale unblemished skin. Hair that goes down to my waist. An angular face and generally plain features. Even if I look unassuming. Like any other girl you'd cross on the street. My plain blue jeans, white t-shirt and black hoodie only enhance that normal feeling.

 

Nobody would guess that I have a penchant for guns. Or Fighting. Or mechanics.

 

People can't really guess a lot of things about me.

 

Done with the bathroom, I turn off the water and just pat my wet hands on my pants, deciding that was a good enough method to dry off. The paper towels here didn't really dry anything. They just turned to mush and made a bigger mess. Walking out from behind the main desk, I pass Ben on my way to the front door.

 

"Bye Ben."

 

The old man gives me a dismissing wave as he fiddles with his radio. The damn thing never did want to start these days.

 

"Oh. You go have fun now. A young girl like you should be out having fun, not shooting these old things at the range."

 

I smile at the old man's concern, misplaced as it was. I had plenty of fun here at the range, I told him as such. Something he took great amusement in as he looked away from his task to grin at me, wrinkles truly showing his age as he did so.

 

"You. You are an interesting one Lizzie. Never change."

 

"I'll keep that in mind Ben."

 

And with that, I walked out the front door, speed walking up to my car that was parked right in front of the building. Small mercies it seemed. My car was a pretty basic Toyata Camry. All black. None of the bells and whistles that modern cars tended to have. It was a hand me down from my parents, but it has served me well the last six years. It was gonna be a sad day when I had to finally trade the old girl in. But for now, she was definitely still street worthy. I slip in the driver's seat, a little damp, but the seats had been through worse. A little water wasn't hurting anything.

 

Wrestling my keys from my pocket, I put them into the ignition and turn the engine over. It roars to life on the first try like it always does, bringing a light smile to my face as I grip the wheel. I ignored the radio entirely, leaving it off. Driving was nerve racking enough. Especially when in New York City. I didn't need the extra distractions. I turn left, taking the exit out of the parking lot as I started driving down the empty street. I was a bit far from the main city. The firing range needed the forest space for the sniper ranges. But it was fine for me. The drive back never took that long. It was 7:15 at night. On a rainy day like today? The back roads were fairly empty, cutting down on my travel time quite a bit. Something I was thankful for as I drove down the street, neon lights from storefront signs reflecting off of my car. It wasn't that dark yet. It was summer after all. But it was dark enough that many owners felt the need to turn on their sign lights early. Rainstorms could do that I guess.

 

After a few minutes of travel, I park my car on the curb, stopping next to an unassuming shop called 'Shake'. It was a small quaint Milkshake shop. It was my favorite place to go to wind down at the end of every day. And frankly, the stuff they served here was very good and cheap. The five bucks a shake was always worth it when they were willing to make anything I wanted. That, and they let me perform here every now and then for the publicity. Easy money and good Milkshakes. You can't get better than that.

 

Stepping out of my car and locking it, I walk through the front door, doorbell ringing above my head as I did so. The store was pretty basic. Four booths sit on either side of the door, pressed up against the wall. The floor was covered in white tile, and the rest of the room followed the same color scheme. The only color was the red seats and the colorful ice cream flavors and candies on display. At Shake, less really was more. I pull my wallet out of my back pocket as I walk up to the woman manning the front desk, looking very bored as she played around on her phone. Although, she did smile when she saw me walk up to her.

 

"Hi Lizzie! How are you? Was the range any fun?"

 

I laugh at the excitable girl's attitude.

 

"You ask me that every time Gwen, and every time I have the same answer. Yes, I enjoyed myself and I'm feeling pretty good. You?"

 

I hand Gwen the five dollars, already knowing that she knew what to get me.

 

"Ugh, today has been so slow! Maybe you need to do another show soon. Get more people to spread the word!"

 

As Gwen grabs a cup and starts pouring various creams and liquids into it, I nod at her.

 

"I have no problems with that. Just make sure to run things by your boss before you jump the gun this time okay?"

 

The sound of a blender fills the room for a few seconds as Gwen groans out loud.

 

"You always bring that up! It was one time! And everything went okay anyway."

 

I laugh as Gwen hands me my usual Milkshake. A cookies and cream mix. Yeah it was basic. Sue me. I enjoy the simple things in life sometimes.

 

"Still, just wanna remind you."

 

I wave goodbye to Gwen as I go and sit down in the corner booth of the shop. The shop was empty today. Not really surprising. It was Monday afternoon. Everyone was probably busy. I liberally sipped from my cup as I looked outside the window. Watching the rain run down the glass as cars drove by occasionally. Spraying the sidewalks with water as they flew by, headlights illuminating the droplets of water making them glow ever so slightly. I grinned to myself, sipping from my drink some more as I enjoyed the impromptu lightshow.

 

RING-RING

 

I hear the doorbell ring, but I don't hear any footsteps to go along with it. Turning around in my seat, I see a very tall woman walk into the shop. She was wearing a grey duster over what I'm reasonably sure was a suit. An odd clothing combination but I could dig it. She had fairly light skin and dark ginger hair tied into a fishtail braid that almost touched the floor. An impressive feat considering that she looked to be probably around seven feet tall. She has a full foot over my own height. My interest was peaked. She walked up to the front desk, asking Gwen for a milkshake it seemed. After receiving her order, she turned around and sat across from me. She made hardly a sound the entire time. Until she sat down of course. Because then she put her straw to her lips and made a very loud obnoxious slurp from her cup that had me struggling to not burst out laughing with how sudden it was.

 

_SLLUUURRRRPPP_

 

I stared at her as she simply enjoyed her drink, staring at the window with a bored expression on her face. She was probably intimidating to most people. Not that I cared. In my opinion, actions are scarier than posture or presence. Then I noticed a very important detail. One that made me put my cup down on the table in an instant.

 

Her hands.

 

They were made of _steel._

 

I felt that itch as my fingers twitched. That urge to explore and figure out how something worked. There was a reason I learned how to strip guns and fix cars. I loved learning how things ticked. Now, I couldn't just take apart this woman's hands. But, I could ask questions.

 

"Umm. Ma'am?"

 

_SLLUUURRP_

 

She looks over in my direction, clearly having heard me if her arched brow and slight grunt are of any indication.

 

"I know this may sound weird but, well, would you mind letting me see one of your hands? I just love mechanics and I am really confused on how those prosthetics of yours work."

 

I wave my hand in a placating manner back and forth in front of me, palms out to show goodwill.

 

"You don't have to! But I figured we could talk while I simply… observe. Besides, you look like you could use somebody to talk to. Maybe it'll be fun!"

 

I grin at the woman, trying my best to appear nonthreatening and nice. Which I was! I just wanted to see some cool robot arms, and maybe even make a new friend!

 

She slurped her drink again, staring down at me with a raised brow before stopping. Slowly, she raised her left arm up, shrugging her sleeve down before offering her arm to me. But before I could grab on she jerked back.

 

"First off, none of that Ma'am stuff. It's not necessary. Second, if you try to take my hand apart your gonna have to find another model to replace your own hands."

 

Her voice sounded harsh, but I could hear neutrality in her tone. Almost like that growl was natural and just came with her voice box. And again, slowly, she offered her arm to me before pinning me with a cautious glare.

 

"Got it?" She growled.

 

 I could see this for what it was. It was a test, to see if I could be trusted. Something told me this woman didn't offer her prosthetic arm out like this to anybody. I had no idea why I seemed special enough to warrant this trust in the first place, but I wasn't gonna waste the opportunity. I grin at the woman. Happy she was so open about this.

 

"I won't be taking apart anything. Just looking, touching, and asking questions. Though, since I can't call you Ma'am. May I have your name instead?"

 

I take her hand in both of mine, rotating her hand along her wrist, making sure everything was comfortable for her as I stared at her robotic hand in open wonderment. Glancing up at her, I grin before speaking again.

 

"My name is Elizabeth, but my friends call me Lizzie."

 

"You can call me Jenson, Elizabeth."

 

Nodding, I run my hands over the cold steel. There were obvious seams in the metal at the joints. Clearly intended to allow for advanced movement. Most of the steel was colored like her skin, but the underside of her hand, her wrist, and a narrow strip leading up to her elbow were all painted Matte black, clearing intended to be sturdier portions of the prosthetic if the thicker steel was anything to go by. The hand looks awfully sturdy. She had five full fingers that she seemed to have full control over. She even has fingernails! Though I think they are merely cosmetic.

 

I turn Jenson's hand up, palm facing the ceiling before I press my thumb down. I start rubbing gentle circles into her palm before I grin up at her.

 

"Nice to met you Jenson!"

 

She was carefully watching me as I fiddled with her hand. Understandable.

 

"Can you feel that?" I ask, gesturing towards my thumb rubbing into her palm.

 

Jenson gives a light hum before answering, deep husky voice filling the silence.

 

"Slightly. Think of it like my hand being asleep. I still feel it, but it's not entirely there."

 

She takes another sip from her drink, returning her gaze to the window.

 

I frown at Jenson's admission. It was a shame that she was limited to pressure recognition. She couldn't feel the difference between textures it seemed. It was better than nothing though. Looking higher up Jenson's arm, I could see that the steel seemingly stops at her elbow. I poke at the divide, gasping as I feel some sort of flesh like substance there instead of cold steel. It didn't have the warmth of regular flesh though. Meaning it was probably artificial. I return my gaze back to the rest of her hand as I start asking questions.

 

"So, are these just normal hands? Or are there surprises in here?"

 

Jenson takes another sip, not even looking at me as she answers.

 

"Not many. The one I'll mention is that my hands can act as tasers."

 

I grin widely at Jenson's admission. Tasers sounded just perfect! I had so many more questions to ask. But then I took another look at Jenson. She looked bored and tense. I didn't want that. I wanted her relaxed and having a good time. So, deciding that I had geeked out over her hands enough, I rub my thumb over her palm one last time before letting go and allowing her to take her hand back.

 

"So what do you do for a living Jenson? I'm just a lowly Car Mechanic who plays music occasionally."

 

I lean forward, head propped up on my hand as I giving Jenson my full attention. She looked interesting. I wanted to be her friend, and I wanted her to open up a bit. I figured a smile would look great on her.

 

"I work in Security Elizabeth. I really can't tell you more."

 

I could see a difference in her. Her shoulders had relaxed ever since I had let go of her hand. A good thing. Her answer about her job was a little baffling, but I accepted it readily.

 

"Oh? Cool! I bet you have way more fun at your job then I do at mine. Fixing cars is great and all, but after the first few models it gets kind of boring."

 

Suddenly, I had an idea. A wonderful, stupid, idiotic, and fun idea.

 

"Jenson?"

 

She raised her brow as she looked at me. That seemed to be her preferred method for showing interest.

 

"This security job? Are you guys hiring?"

 

I tilt my head, fully prepared to verbally backpedal if I have to. Jenson takes another pull from her straw as she looked me up and down, searching for any signs of deceit. Her lips disconnect from her straw as she answers.

 

"Well, we are. But I can't hand out the job like that. You gotta talk to my boss."

 

Just then, another woman enters the shop. She was dressed in a caramel colored cardigan and a business skirt, looking like she desperately needed some sleep if the bags under her eyes were of any indication. She was awfully curvy, with hair that went to her shoulders. She walked up to the front desk, heels clacking on the floor as she went before she mumbled out an apparent order to Gwen. The tired woman turned around, seeing Jenson before breaking out into a large smile.

 

"Oh Jessie! It's you!" She says sleepily, stumbling her way over to our booth.

 

Jenson huffs roughly as she leans her head down, seemingly embarrassed before she gestures to the sleepy lady.

 

"She's over there."

 

The woman sits down next to Jenson, and I decided to wave at her.

 

"Are you sure? She seems awfully tired."

 

Jenson sighs heavily before answering.

 

"She's always like that."

 

The tired lady seems very dazed before her gaze snaps to me and she smiles.

 

"Sorry. How can I help you?"

 

"Well, Janson here was just telling me that a job opportunity was open at her place of business! I told her I was interested and she pointed me towards you! So now I gotta ask, what's this job opportunity?"

 

The woman gives me a tired and small smile while Jenson just slurps her drink, returning to staring out the window.

 

"Assistant to the manager of local security. The position is open. However, there are several requirements."

 

I nod before speaking.

 

"Well, before we go over the requirements, I gotta ask. Who's the manager?"

 

"Oh, you don't know him. He's a quiet man by the name of Jack Lavry. He's fair and does his job well."

 

Seemed simple enough. I wasn't getting any red flags so I went on.

 

"Alright. What are the requirements for this job?"

 

"Basic mechanical or technological  experience as well as some combat training. Be it hand to hand or weapons training. Either one will suffice."

 

I grin, knowing I checked all of those boxes.

 

"Well, I currently have a job fixing cars and I'm really good at stripping guns if either of those count as mechanical experience. And if you want evidence of my fighting capability, I have several rewards in both Karate and MMA fighting that I have earned over the last several years."

 

The Boss Lady grins before nodding at me.

 

"That sounds great. If you could send those papers along with a copy of your permits we can get you on the team by Wednesday."

 

Wednesday. That gave me two days. More than enough time. I lean back in my seat, happy that things were going so well.

 

"Alright! I gotta ask some questions about the job though. Do you mind?"

 

Boss Lady shakes her head before answering.

 

"Not at all. Ask away!"

 

"Well, what will my schedule be like? Is the job in shifts? What about days off? I can move my mechanic job to the weekends if I have too."

 

"A typical work day lasts eight hours. You can clock them all in at once, or take a few breaks throughout the day. As long as you clock in eight hours a day. You have weekends off by default."

 

I narrow my eyes. "That seems awfully vague."

 

Boss Lady shrugs. "Company policy demands 40 hours a week. That's eight hours a day. But the regulations say you can 'Do as you please." She say's obviously uncaring of the rule itself.

 

I shrug at the strange loophole.

 

"Eh, I'll figure it out. What will I be expected to do on this job? What's an average day like?"

 

"It's usually quiet. Just make sure visitors don't go poking around where they shouldn't. It's that simple."

 

I ponder for a second.

 

"Would anyone mind if I brought my guitar, or is that taking things to far?"

 

Boss Lady giggles lightly before answering.

 

"That is a little strange yes, but if you don't bother anyone I'm sure I can let it slide."

 

"Alright!" I say enthusiastically. "One last question. Where does Jenson work and is there a chance I can work with her?"

 

Boss Lady giggles again while Jenson stares at me out the corner of her eye.

 

"Sorry. Jenson travels a lot. Checking in with all of our locations. I'm sure I could get you on the same level as her desk though."

 

I take another sip as I stare at Jenson, giving my answer.

 

"Well, I'm sold. Wednesday right?"

 

Boss Lady nods. "Yes Ma'am. I look forward to seeing you resume."

 

"Cool!" I look down at my watch, seeing that about an hour had passed since I'd entered the shop, making it 8:00pm. I hear Jenson mumble.

 

"This outta be interesting."

 

"On a side note. Jenson? Could I get you phone number? I wanna do this again at some point."

 

She blinks at me, seemingly baffled that I had asked such a question before answering in her typical bored throaty drawl.

 

"Sure."

 

I hand Jenson my phone, letting her input her number. Boss Lady leaving the table and walking back outside as Jenson typed on my phone. I felt the urge to explain an important detail as she handed my phone back.

 

"Don't worry Jenson! I'm not some pervert who wants to get in your pants. I feel like we both appreciate more respect then that."

 

Jenson snorts, letting a smile grace her lips for the first time that night, small as it was.

 

"Sure, sure. I have a job to get back to so I'll see you later. Maybe."

 

I grin at her as she gets up from the table.

 

"Have a nice night Jenson."

 

She leaves as silently as she came in, waving back at me as she walked out the door. Duster blowing in the wind and rain as she strolled out into the humid downpour. My eyes follow her rear as she leaves. I was honest in my intentions. I did want to be her friend and I did wanna get to know her better. But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested. Something about her just seemed so safe and protective. A hidden strength, a fire, burned in those eyes of hers. Something that made me awfully curious. And it was getting awfully lonely at the apartment.

 

But that was tomorrow's problem. For now, I sipped from my drink as I watched the rain pepper the glass, enjoying my own private light show as cars sped by.


End file.
